


Distract Me

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares and Daydreams interlude, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, who needs war meetings when you can have hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Or, the one way to stop Zuko being butthurt over not knowing about a war meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Because this totally happened in the episode and is what Mai REALLY meant when she offered to distract Zuko.

_Forget that stupid war meeting. I have just the way to take your mind off it..._

She hadn't lied. Right now, Father and Azula and the war council were the farthest thing from his mind...no, more like they'd never even _been_ on his mind. They didn't exist as far as he knew, nothing existed except for Mai's warm body draped over his, her hair brushing his skin, her lips and hands caressing every inch of him before her hot mouth engulfed his length, tongue swirling over the hardness, Mai occasionally humming around him.

"Ahh-h!"

Only he knew just how much warmth could be contained under a cold facade. Not just the facade of a girl taught to keep quiet for the sake of appearances, but of a trained fighter whose mode of attack involved a poker face and total silence. But only for him did she cast aside the mask and pour on the heat. Show her inner vixen, the wildcat lurking beneath a cloak of red and black and sharp blades.

" _Mai,_ " he gasped, shuddering as she took him deeper into her mouth. "M-Mai, I'm going to-" And then he did, crying out as he peaked, his come spilling forth into her mouth. He heard her swallow, vaguely saw her wipe her mouth with her hand, and when he came back she was smiling down at him.

"We have all evening," she purred. "No need to rush things..." She moved to sit back against the pillows, her legs parted, and Zuko groaned at the musky, bitter scent of her.

"In that case..." He knelt before her, cupping the backs of her thighs and lifting her to his mouth, covering her with hot kisses. Her hand grasped the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as he tasted every inch of her. Soft flesh mixed with a tart taste, her juices thick and abundant as they trickled from her. When he could tell she was close he thrust two fingers into her, suckling her clit until she _screamed_ and he felt her come, hot and pulsing against his lips and around his fingers.

When she came to, they cuddled until he was hard again, and she threw one leg over his hip, Zuko pushing forward to bury himself within her slick heat. Soon, _any_ thoughts, war meeting-related or otherwise, were out the window. He could only _feel_ ; her core snug around him, squeezing with each thrust, the heat rushing through his veins, the softness of her breasts as they filled his hands.

It was late into the night once they were fully spent, and Zuko only had the energy to tug the covers up over them. They'd wash up tomorrow, her parents weren't there and the servants were surprisingly lax about poking in Mai's affairs.

_Good._

This was the one thing that kept him from regretting his return to a life he'd thought he'd missed. If he could just forget everything else, everything but her, life would be perfect.


End file.
